illusionversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Simpsons Game 2: Virtual Nightmare
The Simpsons Game 2: Virtual Nightmare is an action, platform and role-playing game based on the 1989 hit television show, The Simpsons and loosely on the cinematic counterpart The Simpsons Movie, to be released solely on the Pacifico platform. It was released in North America in October 2027, and November 2027 world wide, 20 years after the original game was created. It was developed, published and distributed solely by Illusion Works. Development has been in development for ages infact it started shortly after the first one was done, however the game went into devlopment hell and changed dev hands atleast 69 times and EA was going to can the whole project, until disney out of nowwhere sold all of fox's animation division and Illusion works just so happend to have some left over money so disied to buy the simpsons ip and finish up the game with the orignal dev team Gameplay 's gameplay works the same as the previous installment in the series. You are able to control the colourful cast of "most" Springfield in an extravagant adventure. Every level there are at least two characters that you can play as and control at your own discretion. The game contains twenty four individual levels - regarded as episodes in the game There are also health meters in the game that upon reaching zero will end the level, forcing the player to restart the game from the beginning of the episode. The special meter from the previous game also returns, but instead will activate a "finishing" move to help defeat a lot of enemies on the specific episode. throughout the game you will encouter pomer a evil clone of homer, each time you fight him he gets stronger Plot One day at work homer finds a vr headset on his desk and puts it on. he is then suddenly transported to a alternate version of springfeild called feildspring where nothing makes sense. hommer has to figure out a way back to his world while also stopping his evil doppelganger pommer from taking over spingfeild, after defeting pomer the first time homer find bart (fart) has been brain washed by pomer and now hates his father, he looks up to pomer, after defeating bosses like asli and midge those charecters become playable,in one of the pomer fights pomers body gets over run by radio active fuids he must stay in it to live or he will die his power is greatly increaced and fart evently goes through the same thing, during the final boss fart sacrofices himself to save pomer, this forms pomers soul homer almost dies in the battle but frank grimes saves him and homer defeats pomer, at the end pomer is sorry and homer takes him to spring fild where he can live with his family, but bart (fart) is dead... Bosses spoilers through out the game hommer and pomer will cross paths and fight each over in later battles however bartman will ad pomer due to pomer conviceng bart that homer has done nothing for him and that hes better off dead. other bosses include: devil ned flanders , robot pomer, heter, fart , midge, asil , eom, bob show side, grimes frank , robot pomer 2.0, upa , fart (2nd fight), house mail, robot simpson house , cyborg radioactive pomer , Krabappel ande, robot pomer 3.0 , zombie Maude Flanders, hyper intendent , anime guy, renniks, fart (3rd fight), zombie cyborg radioactive pomer DX , pomers soul and the secret final boss farts soul DX ending spoilers after defeating pomer the self destruct mechanism activates and hommer quickly jumps into the portal back to springfeld. upon his return the whole town of celebrates homers Victory and declares him the new mayor of springfeld. however this is shortlived as hommer wakes up shortly after only to find out it was all a dream and finds bart is still alive. the credits roll Game Modes Episodic Saga The Episodic Saga, or simply Episodes, is the main mode of the game. Here, you play through twenty four levels known as Episodes, which all connect and interlock with each other. FIGHT OUT Fight out is a unlockble mode where you and up to 4 players fight it out with everyone (even fart) Characters after beating each boss you save at citizen of spring field they will aid you through out the game, bart (fart) however does not because of pomers infuence and does not join you. Reception The game was prased upon relese and was consided one of the gratest games to be released that genrashion however the game unfotunly was relested the same time as half life 2.9 epsode and had hard compatishion never the less the game sold well enough to make back its money which considering it spent 20 years in dev hell is pretty good Polls Are you excited for the game? Yes! No! Gallery The Simpsons Game 2 - Virtual Nightmare logo.png|The official logo The Simpsons Game 2 - Virtual Nightmare Logo.png|The initial logo Trivia *in the game there is a sign that says see you in the rage run witch leeds some to belive it is hinting to a posrble seqral to this game Category:Games Category:Fan Games